Klaine  SEXY
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: <html><head></head>Set after sexy episode, what happens if Blaine tries harder to show Kurt how to be sexy.  Friends fanfiction, please be nice :D</html>


I was walking out of my French class busily day dreaming about my secret crush on my super hot gay friend until I heard someone call my name. I turned around and my smile grew as that very same boy he had just been thinking about, was coming towards him in a brisk step.

"Kurt! Hey there you are! I've been looking for you for, like, ever!"

I smiled at him and said, "Well, you found me."

Blaine gave one quick smile back before grabbing my hand and saying "Come on I'm going to teach you how to be sexy."

I blushed crimson as Blaine dragged me all the way to the auditorium. I did not need to have sexy lessons. Not after those pamphlets I got from dad last night. I shivered as I remembered things that were in them like '_slowly and careful insert the penis' _and _'move up and down and feel immense pleasure'._ I shivered remembering the graphic details and then blushed as I unnoticeably imagine doing those things with Blaine while reading those pamphlets last night. We came to a stop outside the auditorium and Blaine opened the door and rushed inside. I slowly made my way to the seats right at the front and carefully sat down still red from having those thoughts.

"Ok so you know why I bought you here. I know last night you were hesitant for me to teach you everything I know, and I respect that so I'm not going to pressure you, but I would just like to help you with your sexy faces. I know you had trouble with the Animal number we did but I prepared something that might help you get a better picture of what we need you to do."

I looked at him with raised eyes and replied, " Okay…"

He looked at me and grinned saying, "Just sit tight, relax, and try to take in what I'm doing all right?"

With that he turned around clicked play on the stereo and began to sing.

_Sugar  
>Sugar<br>mmm ... ooh_

I raise my eyes and give a silent cough as Blaine begins to sing. The faces he is doing are doing things to me, and by things, I mean the tightness of my pants.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
>He's so nervous avoiding all her questions<br>His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?<em>

Blaine's voice echo's throughout the stadium as I gulp down trying to look away but find myself hypnotized. Blaine was seductively walking towards me. And when I say seductively, I mean seductively. His eyes are dark and steamy, and the grin on his face is devilish.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

My mouth dropped open as Blaine sang those words. He was looking at me with an extremely sexy smile on his face. I felt myself going hot and the bulge in my pants was become slightly uncomfortable. I crossed my legs hoping it would do its great job in hiding what decided to annoyingly pop up in one of the worst time.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
>Come on, honey, let's spend the night together<br>Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
>Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<br>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant<em>

Blaine was now slowly walking towards me with a grin on his face. I felt my face go hot with heat as blood rushed to my head from the undapper thoughts he was having. Blaine was right in front of him now as he kept singing.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

His heart's beating like a drum  
>'Cause at last he's got his girl home<br>Relax, baby, now we are alone

By this point I was furiously red in the face and trying extremely hard to hide the big bulge in his pants. How much I just wanted to leap on Blaine and make out with him right there on the auditorium floor. Wow. Okay now I blame my dad for making me have these thoughts. If it wasn't for those pamphlet's I'd find this extremely uncomfortable. But since I did read them, I was finding this _extremely hot._

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing  
>Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking<br>Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
>They got each other, neither one's complaining<br>He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
>Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie<em>

Blaine was practically on top of me by this point. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating in the on top of me part. That's just what I'm really, _really_ wanting. But he was extremely close, giving me one of those die-hard-fan girl-movie-star- smiles. _God._ Why did he do this to me?

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<br>Tell me so, baby_

And with that last note, Blaine finished the song, out of breath and looking extremely pleased with himself. I couldn't stop staring. Blaine's curls were starting to show, and a small drip of sweat was sliding down his forehead. I whimpered quietly in my desperate need to touch him and to kiss him.

"So. What did you think? Did you get some pointers on how to be sexy?"

I looked at him in his Dalton uniform as he grinned at me with those soft pink lips, if only he could just taste them.

"Kurt?" Blaine suddenly said raising his eyes. "You okay there?"

I laughed nervously as I snapped out of my trance. What was I meant to do now? I can't get up or he'll see the bulge in these god-forsaken pants. I let out a deep breath and put on what I hopped was my bitches please look and replied, " Yes I'm fine and that was very lovely and yes I now understand where you are coming from."

I looked away from him pointedly as he looked at me up and down. I gazed back up at him to find him staring at me with a slight smile on the corner of his lips. Oh god why, why, why must he do this to me? I decided to play funny and asked, "See something you like?"

I gave him what I hoped was my seductive grin and he stared straight into my eyes as a sudden dark look crossed them. He was so close now I could nearly smell his sweat. He leaned down towards me, my heart started to beat furiously against my chest. He laid his mouth very close to my right ear and he whispered, "You have no idea." He pulled away slightly and was now inches away from my face. The bulge in my pants grew and I just couldn't take the heat anymore. My lips crushed into Blaine's already eager open mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and strawberries if that was even possible. I parted my lips and his tongue ran smoothly over my bottom lip before shoving it straight into my mouth. His extremely experienced tongue circled my own in a way that made me dizzy. I grabbed his head and pulled him closer as I ran my fingers through his slightly gelled curly hair. He put one of his hands on my waist and pushed himself closer towards me. He was on top of me at this point pinning me to the hard auditorium chair. I could feel the bulge in his pants and felt my own grow with hunger and need. I parted from his lips to catch a deep breath, as Blaine moved his lips towards my open neck. I moaned in pleasure as I pulled him closer to me and pulled his mouth back to mine, eager to taste him one more time. Our lips crushed against each other again and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth again ready to taste me. I moaned against his lips as he wrapped his legs around the chair and me. I could barely breathe. I slowly pulled away from Blaine's mouth and breathed in hot ragged breaths.

Blaine was looking at me with lust and love it made me want to kiss him all over again. He smiled devilishly and whispered, "Who would have thought, the guy who didn't know how to be sexy could kiss like a sex god."

I smiled back at him seductively and said, "Wait till we get past kissing. You'll see what my mouth can do better."

His eyes suddenly darkened and a glossy look appeared in them. A second later, his lips were on mine once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Okay, this is not my fanfiction, but rather my friend, Aga's, who showed it to me as a joke (I think). I fixed it up slightly but not to much because I wanted it to be ''her fanfic'' and if I edited it it would probably change a bit more than it should. I should also mention how I am glad that I am here in Australia and she is not, that way she cannot kill me just yet. So Aga, this is for you :D P.S you should really work on your grammar and spelling :P_

_Reviews for the newbie would be great :D  
><em>


End file.
